They Don't Know About Us
by Stefani Punk
Summary: AJ and Punk have been dating for a long time, but they haven't gone public. What happens when they do and nobody likes the fact that a Sweet Geek Goddess is with a Sociopathic Jerk? Will AJPunk stick together or will everyone's disagreement tear them apart? X One Shot X (Sorry, I'm horrible at summary's) Sequel made by BlackWidow101 called "Bundle Of Joy" Enjoy!


**Authors Note: I came up with this idea just searching on Youtube. I am in love with this song and I could totally see a AJ/Punk story behind this. I am not a Huge 1D fan but I love their songs. The Song is "They Don't know about Us" by 1D.**

* * *

_People say we shouldn't be together,  
__We're too young to know about forever,  
But I say they don't know what they're talk-talk-talkin' about_

AJ was skipping to her locker room when she was stopped by her best friend, Kaitlyn. "Hey AJ, I need to talk to you. It is about you and Pun-" She was interrupted by the Crazy Brunette.

"Shhhh, Keep it low. I don't want the whole world know about us. We aren't exclusive yet." She blushed, thinking about her Punkie Bear put a smile on her face.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Are you sure that Punk is the guy you say he is?"

"What are you talking about?" AJ was starting to get offended.

"I'm just saying, he doesn't seem like the best guy for you. I mean, You're sweet, caring, and inspiring and he is...Well, he is...a Sociopath Jerk. I mean, he doesn't even want to tell anyone about you guy. I think he is ashamed of you AJ, and you don't deserve that. If he really loved you, he would shout it out to the world that he is with you and that he really does care about you and he wouldn't have chosen Paul Heyman over you. He is just using you..." And with that, AJ slapped Kaitlyn as hard as she could. She couldn't' believe her best friend and the only diva in the WWE that like her and gave a damn about her, just insulted the man that she loved. Nobody knew Punk the way AJ did, he was always that sociopathic jerk that insulted every disrespectful person who crossed him, he had a soft side, he was sensitive, and that's what AJ loved about him. AJ realized what she did and immediately felt bad, She didn't mean to slap Kaitlyn, it was the anger that was speaking.

"Kaitlin...I'm...I'm Sor-" She was chocking on her words, "I can't." She refused to cry in front of Kaitlyn, she just ran off to her locker room and cried on the bench.

_'Cause this love is only getting stronger  
So I don't wanna wait any longer  
I just wanna tell the world that you're mine, girl_

CM Punk was walking through the gorilla position towards catering,_ I can't believe I pick that walrus over AJ_, he thought. It was a couple months back and, AJ got jealous over how much attention Punk was giving Heyman and he had to choose AJ or Paul, and he picked Paul. He thought he could trust him but all Paul did was throw a ladder on him and laughed. Punk grabbed a water and walked to the showers. He passed a AJ's locker room, where he heard crying. He knocked on the door and let himself him, thinking he could probably help. Maybe it was just a young superstar who was having a rough time and needed a pep talk or a distraught Diva who needed a pep talk about not being feature in the show or their love life. He saw AJ, crying her eyes out on the bench. He walked in and closed the door and immediately sat by her, "What is wrong AJ?" He asked with concern.

"Everything!" She cried out.

"Can you be more specific?" He chuckled.

"Kaitlyn, She is just like the rest. She is telling me what's good for me and that I need to break up with you because your a jerk and that you are ashamed of me because you don't wanna go public and...and..." She broke down. Punk took her into his arms and she cried on his chest.

"Its alright AJ, just calm down..."

"So it's true? You're ashamed of me."

"What? No! I..."

"Well you didn't say anything different..."

"AJ, I am not ashamed of you. I'm proud of you! Kaitlyn is just mad because you beat her and you're Diva's Champion. And the reason I don't wanna go public is because of my fan base. You don't deserve Death Threats from angry CM Punk obsessed girls, baby. You already have you fair share of haters, you don't need more. Listen, April, Kaitlyn and the rest...They don't know us. I love you, ok." He held her hands and tried to look her in the eyes but she was turning way. As soon as she heard those 3 words that she never heard from Daniel...never heard from Kane...never heard form Cena...Nto even Dolph said them. She smiled threw her tears, someone loved her, someone actually loved. She looked at him and smiled,

"I love you to." He smiled hugged her tight. If they could stay together and not listen to what others say, they will be unbreakable.

They don't know about the things we do They don't know about the "I love you's" But I bet you if they only knew, They would just be jealous of us, They don't know about the up all nights They don't know I've waited all my life Just to find a love that feels this right Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us

Punk was about to go out and confront Brock Lesnar and Paul Heyman for what they did to him. He made his way to the ring, hoodie on and slowly walking. He grabbed a microphone and started talking. "I know Paul Heyman is here. I know Brock Lesnar is here. So c'mon out here boys." He just talked slowly and deeply. Paul Heyman came out and began a pipe bomb of his own.

"I'm looking at an empty ring because in my world, You don't exist." Paul began speaking in his menacing voice and explaining why he betrayed Punk. "In 2005, WWE had no vision for you, I took you in, I befriended you! I taught you, I trained you, I martyred my entire career for you. And Then, We reached the holy Grail together, we were the reigning and defending WWE Champion for 434 consecutive days, we came within an inch of breaking the Undertakers streak at WrestleMania, We, CM Punk, were the Best in the World. Well, there is no we without me, there is no we without Paul Heyman and CM Punk, You're not the Best in the World. and here's the truth, and the truth is a hard pill to swallow Mr. Straight Edge, The truth is you failed Us when you couldn't defeat the Undertaker at WrestleMania and you went home and you found yourself and when you returned to the WWE...You thought you were better than me. CM Punk, Better than Paul Heyman? So I lied to you, I manipulated you, I played you because you could never claim that CM Punk dumped Paul Heyman, No! History is going to write that Paul Heyman dumped CM Punk. You didn't want a business relationship with me, no, you wanted to keep things personal. So I made it as personal as I could possibly make it. Oh c'mon, you know this to be true, here's the truth, You have NO FAMILY, You're estranged from your own mother and father, you have NO WIFE, you have NO CHILDREN, all you have is them." Paul Pointed to the WWE Universe, "All you have is the WWE Universe, all you have is their admiration, All you have is their Respect, all you have is their Affirmation, Listen to them." He yelled as he took a breath and listened to the WWE Universe. All you need in your life is the WWE Championship. You took my best friend away from me and I took your chance at the WWE Title away from you and everyone of them. You're going to find out, as bad as I have a reputation in business that I'm a whole lot worse Personally. Here's the harshest truth of them all, I betrayed you because...CM Punk, you cannot beat Brock Lesnar."

"Are you done?" CM Punk said in a deep voice, looking sadistic and as mad as ever but being patient, "You wanna talk about the truth? I saw first hand last night that the truth does hurt and maybe I should have seen it coming but damnit Paul, I trusted you and all I have to show for it is these 13 staples in my head. But another truth is that you know me and AJ better than anybody and you both know when I'm lying and you both know when I'm telling the truth and you both know when I want something bad enough, I am the most relentless man on the planet and I will not stop until I get it! and the truth is Paul...I'm going to get you...The truth is, You don't have a future because I'm going to burn down everything around you until your the last man standing and I'm going to keep you alive long enough to look you in the eyes and hurt you worst of all and let AJ hurt you to for what you put her through. Ya! You heard me right, AJ and I never broke up; We are together and she has told me every mean thing you've doesn't to her to get her to stop managing me. so tell me you son of a Bitch...am I lying?!" Punk realized that he just made AJ and him public, but he didn't care at the time. All he could think about was getting his revenge on Paul. Paul just stood their studying Punk. He didn't seem intimidated, he knelt down and imitated Punk's 'Clobberin Time' and Brock Lesnar's music played. Shortly after, Paul threw Punk into Brock and they fought, bad. They fought all over the ring and even on the Announcers table. Brock threw Punk over the Announce table, and Punk laid on the floor. Sore, bruised and battered. Brock laughed as him and Paul Heyman walked off while Punk was helped backstage.

_One touch and I was a believer  
Every kiss it gets a little sweeter  
I t's getting better Keeps getting better all the time, girl_

Punk was sitting on the doctors chair, getting checked out when there was a knock heard at the door. It creaked open as AJ stuck her head through the open space, Punk smiled. "Come in." She came in and shut the door, standing by him on the side that the doctor wasn't.

"Are you ok?" She asked Punk.

"Yea, I've been better." He tried to fake the pain, whenever he was infront of AJ, he tried to be tough for her. If she saw him in pain, she would feel horrible that she could do anything to help.

"Yea, Definitely had better days Mr. Punk." The trainer said, "You've suffered whiplash and strained ligaments in your left knee and right ankle. Your ribs are also bruised, potentially broken, as a result of the attack. Just keep it easy for the next 2 weeks." He said before he went to his next patient.

"Well, That sucks." Punk held his neck and sighed, "I've been back for about a month and I'm already injured." AJ looked sad. "What's wrong?"

"You're hurt." She looked at the ground, playing with the hem of her shirt.

"It's alright, I've been hurt before. I'm sorry for making us public. I just didn't want you to get hurt. Imagine is Dolph found out, he would have been mad.

"But in my storyline, tonight, he broke up with me. And plus, he could have never really like me, right? I mean it was all for entertainment."

"You thought that about me to and look at where we are now."

"Oh...yea." She looked a little up.

"Well, I can't take back what I said...and I wouldn't want to. I realized that If we stick together, and don't let anyone get to us, We could be unbreakable. And it wont be that hard because..." He looked at AJ and gave her the look.

"Because, they don't us." She looked in his eyes and smiled. That became their trademark recently.

"I love you." He smiled.

"I love you to." They kissed. It was weird to feel his lips on hers without that sexy lip ring, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

_They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the "I love you's"  
But I bet you if they only knew,  
They would just be jealous of us,  
They don't know about the up all nights  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right  
Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us_

AJ was skipping to the gorilla position. She already had her 'pep talk' or should we say, pre-match make out session with Punk and wanted to savor every moment she was happy because once she saw Dolph, She immediately become Black Widow. Her and Big E made their way to the ring and stood, arms crossed and waiting for their opponents. Dolph came out, smiling with a microphone in his hand. "You say I broke your heart, but in reality, You broke mine. I heard that you and Punk never broke up, so you're a two timer?! That's alright, Because Punk has someone in his passed that you crossed when you took him away from her. Everyone give a big hand for Lita!" Lita came out and smiled with Dolph. They both ran to the ring, starting the match. Lita dominated throughout the match but AJ came back when she reversed Lita's clothesline. AJ immediately tagged Big E in and he began destroying Dolph Ziggler. Dolph tagged in Lita then Big E threw Dolph out of the ring. AJ attacked Lita and gave her the Black widow. After a while, Lita wouldn't tap out so AJ got off of her and let her stand up. As soon as Lita turned around, AJ put Lita up on her shoulders and BAM!...Lita was asleep. AJ covered her and won the match. She quickly grabbed her Diva's title but when she was trying to run to the ramp. Lita quickly got out of the ring and speared her. Lita went to Dolph's aid as AJ laid on the ground with her championship in her hand, unconsciousness. Big E picked her up and walked her backstage to the trainer.

_They don't know how special you are,  
They don't know what you've done to my heart.  
They can say anything they want 'Cause they don't know us_

Punk and AJ were talking in their locker room. it had been about 15 minutes that she was unconscious, and now, she needed to talk out her emotions with someone. Big E was somewhere, probably flirting with Kaitlyn and getting beaten up by Seth Rollins for it. "Punkie Bear! Lita s back and she is after me! What are we going to do?!" She was freaking out. Punk thought it was adorable whenever she over-reacted, He smiled and chuckled.

"It's Lita, You have nothing to worry about. She'll be focused on us now but then next, she'll probably be focus on Dolph or something. The reason I broke us with her is because she can't be faithful. Last time it was Matt and Edge and this time it'll probably be Dolph and Big E." They both laughed. AJ didn't have the best personal life, but atleast she is faithful. "Just don't worry about it baby, We'll get through this...together." They hugged and kissed.

"I love you Wolverine." AJ smiled and giggled.

"I love you to, Black Widow." He winked and they kissed.

_They don't know what we do best  
It's between me and you,  
our little secret  
But I wanna tell 'em  
I wanna tell The world that your mine, Girl_

AJ and Punk were getting ready for their match. Tonight is the night that they either had their life turn into a living hell, or finally live happily ever after. It was a loser leaves Raw match between AJ and Punk vs Dolph and Lita. AJ knew Punk could win He loves his Job to much to throw this match away, but AJ wasn't feeling so confident that she could beat Lita. Whether she thought she was going to lose or win, she had to do her very best. "Ready?"

"Yea." She sighed and shook off any thought of losing and held his hand. Punk and AJ came down to the ring and waited for their opponents. Big E was banned from ringside, so it was a fair fight. Dolph and Lita came out and the match began. Punk and Dolph were going back and forth and Dolph tagged Lita in. Lita immediately attacked AJ and threw her out of the ring and began fighting out there. Punk and Dolph separated them and Lita broke free and started chasing AJ around the ring. AJ slid into the ring and Lita came in after but AJ locked the Black Widow on her. Lita tapped out 2 minutes later.

"And here are your winners, AJ Lee and CM Punk!" the crowd cheered and AJ and Punk celebrated. Dolph and Lita were laying outside the ring, knocked out. Punk grabbed a microphone and began what people thought was going to be a pipebomb but was a romantic speech to the woman he loves.

"AJ, I need to get this off of my chest before I probably find out I broke a rib and find out I ruptured something and puts me in a bad mood. I want you to know, in front of all these people, I love you. I've waited all of my life to find a woman as perfect as you, and now that I've found you, I never, ever wanna lose you. I hope you feel the same way..." Punk grabbed something from Lillian, "Cause I have something to ask you, thanks Lillian." He nodded at Lillian and she smiled, "AJ Lee, will you marry me?" He asked as he got down on one knee. AJ smiled and almost started crying.

"Yes!" She said as Punk put the ring on her finger and they kissed. "I love you to!" AJ as Punk spun her around and kissed her.

___They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the "I love you's"  
But I bet you if they only knew,  
They would just be jealous of us,  
__They don't know about the up all nights  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right  
Baby they don't know about,  
they don't know about us the world that you're mine, girl_

* * *

**Also wanted to say thanks to my inspiration and the Best Author in the World!...BlackWidow101! You are so awesome! Thanks for inspiring me to write my first AJPunk story! :-D And I hope you all loved it. There is more to where that came from...**


End file.
